


「 善恶到头终有报」③

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ヾ(•ω•`)o关于忍者在餐桌上使坏的情节&咬碎了牙也只能往肚子里吞的武僧√关于龙骑在新团队的第一次战斗&他没见过的侍√简单说明：有那么一点快乐的，带了一点点颜色的流水账.jpg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	「 善恶到头终有报」③

1.

餐桌上的食物逐渐缤纷起来，忍者向来喜欢一边做饭一边吃，每次把东西端上桌之后自己基本都是个半饱状态——这个早晨也不例外。  
他夹着切成片的牛肝菌放进了小煎锅里，香味一点一点加重。  
黑魔是最早下楼吃饭的，他今天看上去比以往还要没精神，下楼之后径直走到了厨厅里，忍者听到脚步声之后扭头看了他一眼：“今天起的挺早。”  
黑魔没有应他，只是拿起桌上紫色的杯子优先给自己倒了一杯牛奶，面上的气色缓和了一些。  
“你……”他悠悠开口：“我记得你以前说过，不带约炮对象回来乱搞。”  
忍者愣了愣，很快就反应过来可能是昨晚自己喊得太大声被住在隔壁的黑魔听着了，他瞥了一眼自己脖子上的痕迹，无所谓地耸了耸肩，应道：“是啊，我没带呢。”  
那是真没带。  
“那我昨晚是见了鬼？”黑魔没好气道：“是不是要我在你房间里装个以太摄像仪看看你晚上都在干些什么？”  
“天地良心。”忍者拉长尾音，他挖出一勺草莓酱均匀地抹在面包上：“我昨晚是爽了，但真没带人回来，你别找团长告状。”  
心头不安的预感终于被证实，黑魔难以置信道：“你他妈祸害新来的近战？”  
“没。”忍者平静地又拿出了几罐不同口味的果酱：“你能不能别把我想的那么肮脏，他是自愿的……你要什么口味？”  
武僧当然他娘的是自愿的，昨晚老子才是被强迫的那个人。他心想。  
“……黄油，别涂果酱。”黑魔实在不喜欢太甜的东西，但刚回答完就发现自己差点中了忍者的圈套：“也别转移话题。”  
忍者和没听见似的打开了烤箱，他从桌子上跳下来，目光直接忽略了面前气场阴森的法师投向了楼梯口，语调轻松愉快：“早。”  
随后他又转向黑魔：“要涂在上面烤还是烤完再涂？”  
“……涂在上面烤。”  
“行。”  
武僧缓缓来到一楼，他看了忍者一眼，又看了黑魔一眼，应了声：“早。”  
见武僧都下来了，黑魔也不好再聊这件事，他叹了声气，扭头走向了门口，打算打会儿木桩冷静冷静。  
忍者给下楼的人指了个黑色的杯子让他随便倒点果汁或牛奶，手上却没停下忙活的动作，他当着武僧的面咬了口涂满黄油的面包，随后放在了烤盘上。  
“……”武僧盯着他的动作，又看了眼门口黑魔的背影，一时间不知道说什么。  
兴许是察觉到了他不赞同的目光，忍者只好解释道：“干嘛，等会儿给他重烤一片，那片我自己要吃的好吗？”  
他转身的时候没扣紧的外套将红痕密布的皮肤全露在外头，武僧有些看不下去，硬是伸手把对方的领口给扣上了。  
“……”忍者眨了眨眼睛，抬头看他：“你干什么呢？”  
“不想陪着你丢人。”武僧也说不清自己在想什么，他找了个合适的理由后便拿起装满了新鲜果汁的杯子走出了厨厅。  
团里的其他成员陆陆续续的下楼吃早餐，长桌的两端放了数种大杯的饮品，中央则准备了几份随手搓的散寿司还有刚出炉的蛋奶酥，每个人的餐盘上都放着适合自己口味的烤面包片，旁边配着一碗清淡却开胃的绿宝石汤。  
每人喝水用的杯子颜色都不一样，唯独忍者的桌前空着。  
白魔陆陆续续地说着今早的活动——有一说一，他们团队也说不上是什么模范冒险者团，毕竟那些不被大众认可的糟糕生意他们也都接，为了应付各类多金冒险者的需求，他们需要不断地磨合彼此在迷宫中的默契，昨日的攻略虽然顺利，但有些细节还是粗糙了些。  
众人一边听这段日子的安排一边吃着早餐，武僧也想跟其他人一样一边吃一边听，但问题是……  
眼前这块面包，不仅烤的焦黑，还散发着一股熟悉又难闻的味道。  
这味道他可太熟悉了，就是甜香荠的味道：最常喝的刚力之幻药也是这个味。  
武僧的座位比较角落，在忍者的对面，除了他俩外只有一旁的战骑二人能察觉到一丝不对劲，战士就别提了，他的味觉的嗅觉都迟钝的要死，而骑士仅是好奇地看了一眼他盘里的东西，然后朝忍者露出了一个“你是不是又缺德了”的眼神。  
“巧克力味的。”忍者睁眼说瞎话，他心情似乎不错，坐在人对面一边听着安排还能一边小声的胡说八道：“不喜欢？”  
武僧也不知道说他什么好，他硬着头皮拿起那块满是甜香荠气息的焦黑面包咬了一口，眉头锁得更紧了。  
实在难以下咽，他下意识端起了旁边的绿宝石汤抿了一口——  
虽说看上去与其他人的绿宝石汤无异，入口却只有苦到让人作呕的药草味，武僧定睛一看，碗底还沉着两根大口花卷须。  
……大意了，应该盯着这家伙做菜的。  
“……”他抬眼看忍者。  
忍者难得露出了这么没心没肺的笑，他可记着昨天自己一边高潮一边被干哭的糟糕样子，身体爽了是一回事，心里不爽又是另外一回事。  
骑士看不下去了，连忙伸手把餐桌中央的散寿司拿过来几个，放到了武僧的盘子里。  
“谢谢。”武僧拿起一块寿司往嘴里送，尝到了正常的食物味道之后他又看了对面的家伙一眼，紧接着浑身一僵：忍者正用脚顺着自己的小腿往上蹭。  
认真在下楼时穿上了一双严实又柔软的伊贺缠足，长桌不宽，他的腿又长，无视了武僧警告的眼神之后肆无忌惮地用足尖爬上对方的膝盖，紧接着往大腿内侧滑了几下。  
“有个问题。”忍者突然打断了白魔的对话，他一手撑在桌上托着自己的下巴，一手拿着一块蛋奶酥发问：“如果有需求的老板是你们治疗这种需要配合的位置，那你们怎么说？”  
他一边说一边隔着裤子踏上了武僧双腿间的那团软肉，紧接着不轻不重地踩了几下，语气懒洋洋的：“建议接这类治疗的单子之前探探底细，虽然说你们两个都有单人拯救团队的力量，但没做沟通的话还是容易翻车。”  
腿间那根东西一点一点硬起来，武僧进食的动作也停下了，他的心思纷乱，但面上依旧没什么表情，他盯着忍者漫不经心的表情看，桌面上根本看不出两人的异状，可对方这双不安分的腿实在是……  
“有道理……对了，武僧兄弟。”白魔突然点他的名：“那个，我们的这个工作范围大概是这样，昨天没详细说，现在你看能接受吗？”  
所有人看了过来。  
武僧打野多年，对于团队接单的事情见怪不怪，他完全能够接受并适应这些工作内容：“没事。”  
他顿住，下头忍者又加大力道了，踩着他的阴茎左右压了几下。  
“可以接受。”他平缓了一下呼吸，尽量让自己看上去自然些，迎着众人的视线答应道：“要怎么打说声就可以了，我都能参与。”  
他话音刚落，忍者就把腿收了回去，紧接着所有人都迅速站了起来，争先恐后的离开餐桌：“散会——两个小时之后部队房门口集合！迟到罚工资！”  
武僧有些反应不过来他们的行为，他一抬头就对上了忍者满是调侃意味的眼神，后者甚至好心的和他解释道：“团里有个规矩，早饭虽然是我做，但是收拾向来都是最晚吃完的那个人来干。”  
武僧一看桌上，果然都吃的差不多了。  
妈的，这群人怎么能吃的这么快？他无法理解。  
他还硬着，根本站不起来，大白天的在公共空间里也没法把罪魁祸首怎么样，只能冷冷地盯着忍者看。  
忍者用餐巾纸慢吞吞地擦了擦嘴，紧接着捏着纸伸手往他脸上探来，却被人一把扣在了脸旁。  
他没说什么，只是用纸巾上最后那块干净的部分擦去了武僧唇边的酱末。  
手腕上力道一松，忍者把纸巾随意丢在了桌上，没再看他的表情便转身上了楼：“提前辛苦了——好好收拾啊。”  
没得到回应，不过也算是意料之中。  
武僧坐在餐桌旁，久久没说话，直到下头的性器终于软下去之后，他才后知后觉地抬手碰了下忍者方才擦过的地方。

2.

对于这个团队，龙骑开打前是一点期望没报，可进入迷宫之后他有了些许改观。  
二层的确不是什么难度爆炸的迷宫，龙骑在前一个团队时通关的很快，基本没有因伤害量不足而苦恼的时候，就算出现了失误也能够靠着队友不俗的能力被拖过去。  
也许正是因为太过简单，所以他才没刻意去记，在陪着队友探索阶段的过程中他也知道了一些之前未曾注意过的细节——当然，都是从侍那听来的。  
侍对于每个时间点会遇到的麻烦了如指掌，他似乎什么都知道一些，不仅把机制与召唤赤魔用最简单易懂的方式讲明白，还能关注治疗与坦克方面的事情。  
就算注意这么多东西，他也未曾犯过错，不管巨龙视线是被私吞还是给予旁人，伤害量永远都稳稳的高龙骑一头。  
明明看上去不是个靠谱的人。龙骑在心里小声骂了一句。  
龙骑中场休息的时间喜欢在角落里思考，他总想着怎么在一些危险的时候多攻击一下——他刚刚也尝试过了，但不太稳定，有时能成功打出，有时又怎么都打不出。  
他当时正想着，肩膀就被人拍了一下，他下意识以为是侍，回头没好气道：“干嘛？”  
学者本就在担心团队的缓慢进度是否让新来的近战厌烦，龙骑的语气让他神诀不妙，顿时结巴起来，道：“不、不好意思……”  
龙骑自觉刚刚自己的态度让人误会了，于是立刻轻声解释道：“抱歉，我没注意到是你……我以为是那家伙。”  
他看了眼某个讨厌鬼。  
“真的不好意思，团里的大部分成员都是第一次接触这个难度的迷宫。”学者将手里的新薯沙拉递给他，扶了下眼镜，认真道：“从前没有尝试过这种快节奏的战斗，慌起来便有些不清楚自己要做什么了……听说你已经通关了迷宫，真的非常感谢你能来到我们团陪练……”  
龙骑也没想到来的人是学者，他很快反应过来谎报自己进度这件事应该是侍说的，心情一下子就复杂起来，学者的话语让他感到一丝羞愧，连忙道：“并不会，说实话你们打的已经比一些自以为是的家伙好很多了。”  
这是实话，虽然进度缓慢，但错过一次的地方大家基本都能牢牢记住，也许伤害方面是不太高，但就以团队素质和气氛来说，简直比外头组的临时团舒服了不知道多少倍。  
龙骑接过他给的沙拉，嘴上的话柔和了许多，他继续道：“再加把劲，前面的阶段都处理的很好了，真的……还有我刚刚真以为是那家伙来找我，所以语气不太好……”  
学者松了口气：“我会再加把劲，休息一会儿之后感觉战斗流程也清晰了很多……话说你们是有闹过什么不愉快吗？”  
“你们”指的是他和侍。  
龙骑一愣。  
学者看他这样以为自己问了什么不该问的，他立刻岔开话题，说了声召唤喊自己好像有事儿之后便又跑回了人群，侍一直盯着他的动作，察觉到治疗跑回来的脚步似乎轻快了许多之后心里也松了口气。  
他又去看龙骑，却莫名其妙的被人瞪了一眼。  
侍挑眉：怎么了？  
傻逼。龙骑的口型是这么说的。  
“噗。”  
什么啊。侍失笑，他摸了摸鼻子，真不知道自己又哪里惹人不高兴了。  
众人对这声莫名其妙的笑感到好奇，刚想发问就见他喊道：“来来，集合了。”  
大家陆续站起来，龙骑也靠近了人群，侍随手拔出刀，指着魔物比划了几下，语气里满是挑衅：“这么简单的东西，不至于今晚解决不了它吧？”  
他向来知道适当的激将法能提升队伍的士气：“打完它去吃顿好的，晚上我请客，怎么样？”  
“好——”赤魔乖乖应道。  
“就这场了！”黑骑同样拔出了武器。  
“我必不可能再暴毙！”枪刃大叫。  
“能点菜吗？”召唤认真道。  
“减伤……群盾……”学者紧张地揪着书。  
“我想吃点补肾的。”占星装模作样地干呕了一下：“老子奶的肾亏。”  
“那，大家加油？”侍笑得肆意又狂妄：“想办法让我中午也请你们一顿怎么样？”  
六句异口同声的加油震得几人耳朵都要聋了。  
龙骑愣愣地盯着侍看，他从没见过侍露出这样的神情，他觉得对方的鼓舞士气的方法又烂又中二，可这群配合的家伙……  
莫名其妙的，他想起了之前自己仍是个初心者时，对每次战斗全力以赴的模样。  
“喂。”侍突然转过头喊他，面上笑容不减：“你有没有问题啊？龙骑——”  
小朋友。  
他看到侍的嘴型，读懂了对方未说出口的后半句话。  
龙骑哼了声，他站到了侍旁边，完全不知道自己的语气有多别扭：“可别小看我啊。”

-tbc-


End file.
